Slip Ups
by songstobesung
Summary: "They'd played with his little sister, made sugar cookies  without the pot! , went swimming in his above ground pool, and watched Funny Girl about twenty times...and then they slipped up."


Rachel looked over at Puck, who looked over at Quinn, who looked over at Finn, who looked over at Rachel. She sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?

She was in love with her charmish, silly, boy Puck.

Puck was in love with confident, cocky, blond Quinn.

Quinn was in love with sweet, innocent, Finn.

And Finn was in love with loud, bossy, short Rachel.

Love squares were no fun, no fun at all.

And Puck was making it even harder by being sweet, kind, loving and most of all, nice towards her. He'd invited her to his house after going to the synagogue for the last three weeks. They'd played with his little sister, made sugar cookies (without the pot!), went swimming in his above ground pool, and watched Funny Girl about twenty times.

She was having the time of her life.

Of course, she was still going out with Finn, making everything more complicated that it already was. Even though he was cute, nice and adorable, his apples weren't all in the basket sometimes. She needed someone who was intellectual, charming, and not as tall for her. Although he won't admit it, Puck qualified for all of those things.

It was time to have her first breakup.

One where she was doing the breaking up.

* * *

"Hey, Finn, I need to talk to you." Rachel looked up to her boyfriend, whose smile did not make her heart flutter with excitement anymore. Now, all she could see was the sweet boy whose heart she was about to break into a million pieces.

"Yeah, Rach." He sat down, and slumped when she didn't sit on his lap.

"I think we should break up."

"You like Puck."

Rachel blushed crimson at the comment. "Er, yeah. I'm so sorry, it's just we are a couple of good looking Jews!"

Finn's confused face made Rachel giggle. She had accidentally quoted Puck from the first time they had made out. It certainly wasn't their last, but still. And it wasn't when she and Finn had been dating, so wasn't it okay?

Not really. Considering the last time they made out was when she was dating Finn, but Puck still wasn't getting the concept of Spring Awakening, and all she was doing was being a good teacher, right?

Stop over thinking things, Rachel scolded herself.

"Finn, I think we should break up. Go for Quinn; She is head over heels in love with you." Rachel grabbed her bag, and walked away before any tears spilled from her eyes. But, no tears fell, and Rachel felt better than she had in days.

* * *

"Bitch! You broke my man's heart!"

"Quinn! You aren't dating him yet!"

Rachel put her hands up protectively, covering her nose. Quinn sneered, her hazel eyes cold and piercing.

"I'll cut you Rachel!"

It may not have sound threatening to anyone else, but Rachel's blood turned cold. Quinn punched her in the eye, before fixing her ponytail and heading to class.

Tears spilled from Rachel's eyes, and Puck came to save her.

* * *

"You okay princess?" Puck put ice on the black eye. Rachel hissed in pain, but nodded anyway. Apparently, Quinn and Finn were now the 'IT' couple, holding hands and kissing each other. Rachel wanted to scream, but something was holding her back from screaming.

"I'm fin Noah." She dropped the 'N' word, a word she never used when speaking to him.

"Why did you call me Noah?" His tone was more questioning, than mad.

"Slip up." She admitted truthfully.

Suddenly, his lips brushed against hers, softly.

"Oops, slip up." He smirked.

Rachel's good eye widened.

"I thought you liked Quinn!"

"I thought you liked Finn!"

They both laughed, before slipping up again.

* * *

**And this is my puckelberry drabble, inspired by a twitter roleplaying I'm doing (yes, I am a dweeb, I am aware of that). For all those reading Fight For You; idiotic fucking fanfic decided not to save my about seven to eight page long thing I wrote, and neither did my word): So I'm super sad about that, and I am currently taking a quick break, till I have the guts to rewrite it.**

**Until then, I'll write as many oneshots as needed to keep me writing!**

**-Madi**


End file.
